PaRappa
PaRappa the Rapper (パラッパラッパー Parappa Rappā) ''es el protagonista de la saga PaRappa the Rapper, y un personaje jugable en PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. El rival principal de PaRappa es Spike. Biografía Arcade Entrada: Diálogos: '''Parappa: '¡Guau!¡Ahí está la pandilla! Y Sunny Funny está con ellos... ¡Ey, muchachos! ¿Quieren ir al cine! Pj Berri: ¿Al cine? ¡No, mira este nuevo libro de historietas! Katy Kat: ¡Guau! ¡Joe Chin es un héroe tan grandioso! Pj Berri: Mira la manera en que se encarga de todos esos tipos malos. Katy Kat: Yo creo que estar en tu propia historieta sería genial, si te gusta este tipo de cosas. Parappa: ¿Mi propio libro de historietas? Tendría que ser un héroe, como Joe Chin. Pero ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? ¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Tengo que CREER! Rival: Diálogos: Parappa: ¿Qué ocurre con la caza del mono? Spike: ¿Por qué me detuviste? ¡Esos monos están tomando el control del planeta! Parappa: Ese es el primer mono que veo en todo el día. ¿Qué mundo están tomando? Spike: Tú también debes de estar trabajando para Specter. Bien, esta red te detendrá a ti y también a esos monos. Parappa: De ninguna manera me pondrás en una red. Spike: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes detenerme? Parappa: Sí. ¡Tengo que creer! Final: Dialogos: PaRappa: ¡La pandilla! ¡Pense que jamas los volvería a ver! PJ Berri: ¡PaRappa! ¡Regresaste! Katy Kat: Nos preguntábamos a donde a habías ido. PaRappa: Que bueno verlos a todos. ¿Es Joe Chin el que aparece en ese póster? Sunny Funny: Si. Se ha perdido. PJ Berri: Parece como si hubiese querido estar en alguna competencia sin haber sido invitado. Katy Kat: Nadie sabe donde esta el ahora. PaRappa: ¿Un concurso? Me pregunto... ¡Vayamos a Club Fun! Sunny Funny: ¡Suena divertido! ¿Vas a actuar, PaRappa? PaRappa: ¡Si! ¡Me muero por lucir mi nuevo estilo! Trajes Frases''' ' '''Selección de Personajes:' * "We gonna put on a show!"/ * "Let's kick it!"/ * "Let's party!"/ Antes de la Pelea: * "Time to jam!"/ Al recoger un Item: * "This will help!"/ * "Let's pump up the volume!"/"Subamos el volumen!" * "All right!"/ * "Way cool!"/ * "Hooray!"/"Hurra!" * "Ready, son?"/"Listo, hijo?" * "Time to party!"/ * "I got it!"/ * "Pick up and pose!"/"Recogelo y pose!" Al realizar un KO: * "P-to-the-A-to-the-R-to-the-A!"/"P-a-la-A-a-la-R-a-la-A!" * "You shoulda believed!" * "Just because the rhythm is slow,that don't mean that you can't flow" * "You are a chicken from the kitchen."/"Tu eres una gallina de la cocina!" * "I wish Sunny Funny saw what I did." * "Where is the Guru?' * "The cake is done wile we sit around." * "Oh yeah!" * "Kick you back, son!" * "Gotta listen to the beat!" * "Punch, Chop, Kick!" * "I'm the man with the master plan!" * "In the rain or in the snow, I got the funky flow!" * "End with a pose!" * "Listen to the music and keep up the mix." Respawn: * "I'm the man with the master plan." * "PaRappa's in da house!"/"PaRappa en la casa!" * "Let's put some music on!"/"Pongamos un poco de música!" * "Rolling into action!" * "Let's pump up the volume!"/"Subamos el Volumen!" * "Time to get funky!" * "We gonna put on a show!" * "Get ready! You're about to go!" * "Get ready to believe!"/"Preparate para creer!" * "P-to-the-A-to-the-R-to-the-A!"/"P-a-la-A-a-la-R-a-la-A!" * "PaRappa's the name!"/"PaRappa es el nombre!" * "Gonna make you roll!" ' ' Curiosidades Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Jugables